Kingdom of Fiore
Background Government The Government of Fiore is based on a Monarch with the King or Queen as the Head of Government and other departments that have Ministers that help rule the country. The person to succeed the current head of government is usually the next closet relative (Usually their Child) and has the title of Crown Prince or Princess. And inherits the position either by the death or if the current head retires. Although it has control of its citizens it stills must answer to the Magic Council when it comes country's Magic Guilds and enforce the laws set to them. E.Fiore Family *Toma. E Fiore(King/Head of Government) *Hisui E. Fiore(Crown Princess) Military *Arcadios(Captain of Cherry Blossom Holy Knight Squadron) Garou Knights Are the Kingdom of Fiore elite magic guard and personal guard of Crocus. They also tasked as the kingdom's executioners. *Kama(Captain) *Cosmos *Kamika *Neppa *Uosuke White Tiger *Riana Ministers *Darton(Minister of Defense) *Minister Vitai( Former Minister of the Treasury Department)(Deceased) *Minster Armis(Minster of Immigration) *Zash Caine(Defected)(Minister of State) Other Government officials *Elaine(Sectary of the Treasury Department) 'Economy, Social Class and Culture' The Economy in Fiore appears to be fairly good as most cities in the country don't appear to slums or poorer districts with Denish being only city with poor environment in the country. The Country appears to also relay heavily on it's Magic Guilds as majority of major cities and towns have one. While Social class appears exist in the country it doesn't appear to effect the laws or who is in charge. In fact some people appear held in high regard despite not being of noble blood, like Makarov Dreyar. However this does not mean they don't exist as Heartfillia Family was well for their business, celestial wizards and nobility. The Culture in the country appears again to resolve around it's wizard population as most famous wizards are held in high regard at celebrate status level. As such their is even an even known as the Grand Magic Games that is watched far and wide to determine the strongest guild in the country. The country also appears to stricter laws when comes to the misuse of magic as such dark wizards are frowned upon in society and treated criminals. Even wizards from former legal guilds like Phantom Lord are not well liked as Sol and Aria found it difficult to join another guild due the guild's actions. Strength Geography Fiore has an array of landscapes and relativity warm climate for the most of year. The country is most filed with green forests and fields. Their is at least 4 known mountains in Fiore. Two of which with an extremely cold climate. Fiore is located to westernmost of Ishgar, It is surrounded on three sides by ocean, and has land borders with Bosco and Seven. Noble Families E.Fiore Heartfilia Clan Role in the Series The Kingdom is them main setting for the Saga in which half of the east section of the Kingdom has been taken over. Relationship with the Alliance Towns, Cities and Notable Landmarks 'Cities' 'Crocus' Is the Capital City of Fiore. It is were the Main Government is stationed and the Royal Family resides. It also were yearly Grand Magic Games were the guilds of Fiore compete for the title of the Strongest Guild in the Country are held. It also hosts Varity of fancy restaurants, hotels and Mercurius Palace which open to the public during the day and Ryuzetsu Land a famous water park. It also known as the Flower Blooming Capital due the is the limitless amount of flowers adorning the streets, with flowerbeds being placed everywhere, and garlands of flowers appearing as one of the town's most prominent souvenirs. It also has Domus Flau coliseum were the Grand Magic Games are held. It currently serves as the Main Alliance Base for the Fiore Campaign. It is also the main settings for the Introduction Arc (Fairy Tail Campaign), Mercurius Prison Break Arc and Taxes Arc 'Magnolia' It is located in the southeastern part of the country. It is the were the Fairy Tail Guild and Twilight Ogre Guild is located. It is known for the having strongest Guild in the country Fairy Tail, It is known for its Magic Stores, the Kardia Cathedral and Gildarts Shift. It also to hold events such the Harvest Festival which is concluded with the Fantasia Parade. 'Hargeon' Is Fiore's biggest port city and it is located in the southern part of the Kingdom. It is also were trade is made one were through out the other countries come from. Hargeon does not have a Magic Guild and is mostly known for trading and fishing business. It is the main setting of the First Hargeon Arc and Second Hargeon Arc. 'Clover Town' Is small city located somewhere in a rather mountainous setting southeast of the country near the border of Bosco. It is best known were the guild masters of Fiore gather to discuss their guilds. 'Margaret Town' Is a city located to the east of the country near Magnolia. It is one of Fiore's most populated cities and is the home Lamia Scale guild a river which separates the town in 2 major parts which are connected by a bridge. Such position also puts an emphasis on boats as means of transportation. 'Malba City' Is a small located somewhere in the Fiore, it houses a population of 30,000 and it known great outdoor scenery. The city became a major target for the Avatar who to planed to kill everyone in order to attract the attention of Zeref, but stopped to efforts of Team Natsu and Crime Sorieice. 'Acalypha Town' Is a small city that is a day walking distance from Magnolia it is were Layla Heartfillia and Jude Heartfillia met. 'Oshibana Town' 'Denish' Is a city located to the west of the country and it is known it's crime and city were Gajeel Redfox grew up. Towns and Villages 'Kunugi Town' Is town located somewhere east of Kingdom. It is known for it's tourism and Japanese theme design. It the main setting for Kunugi Town Arc. 'Oak Town' 'Onibus' 'Sun Village' Was a settlement were giants of Fiore lived before being destroyed by Jackal. It is also the home of Flare Corona. 'Lupinus' 'Amefurashi Village' 'Pegasus Village' Is the main location of the Blue Pegasus Guild. The Village also has public hot spring won by the guild. 'Notable Landmarks' 'Worth Woodesea' Is a large forest loated somewhere in the North of Fiore. It is was the sight and location of the Magic weapon Nirvana and lost civilization of the Nirvit Tribe. 'Anemones Plains' Is large terrain of golden fields located somewhere in the east of the Kingdom. According to Gildarts Clive the plains are popular hangout for lovers. It is also the main setting of Anemones Plains Arc. 'Red Willow' Is a large wood located to Lake Willow one largest Known lakes in Fiore and was main setiing for the Red Willow Arc. 'Aster Mountains' It a collection mountains close to the capital. This was were the battle aster mountains took place. It is the main of Aster Mountains Arc. 'Mt. Hakobe' Is an extreme cold Tall Mountain near the city of Magnolia. It is he main setting Mount Hokabe Arc. 'Tenrou Island' Is an Island located to the south of Country. The island settlement was destroyed 105 years by a Dark Guild known as Blue Skull. It is also the home of Mavis Vermillion and the Fairy Tail Guild's screaked ground. It also serves for the Guild's S-Class Trials are held. It is the Main Headquarters of the Fiore Coalition Army. It is the main setting for the Tenrou Arc. Trivia Category:Wizard World Category:Kingdoms Category:Fairy Tail (Series) Category:Alliance Category:Countries Category:Fiore